


Looking for a Malec story

by Aniyahfire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniyahfire/pseuds/Aniyahfire
Summary: In the story Alec dies, but some weird monster has his soul, he is dead for 6 days ,during his funeral Robert blames Magnus because something weird happens. Maryse is super supportive though, and and Magnus sets some table on fire.Please help me!Thanks
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a Malec story

Magnus is super heart broken during the time Alec is 'dead' but he focuses on finding the creature/demon that killed him.


End file.
